Question: Find the minimum value of
\[x^2 + 8x + \frac{64}{x^3}\]for $x > 0.$
Answer: By AM-GM,
\begin{align*}
x^2 + 8x + \frac{64}{x^3} &= x^2 + 2x + 2x + 2x + 2x + \frac{32}{x^3} + \frac{32}{x^3} \\
&\ge 7 \sqrt[7]{(x^2)(2x)(2x)(2x)(2x) \left( \frac{32}{x^3} \right) \left( \frac{32}{x^3} \right)} \\
&= 28.
\end{align*}Equality occurs when $x = 2,$ so the minimum value of $f(x)$ for $x > 0$ is $\boxed{28}.$